


Lycan-throws

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, This was actually kind of cute, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: When Mason discovers the secret the Overboss had been keeping from the gangs for so long he can't help but have at least a little fun with her about it.
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lycan-throws

Mason had never seen the town of Bradburton first hand. He’d sent out scouts there and the reports they came back with were nothing like what he expected to see for himself. House after house sat in ruins, shops that had long since been ransacked lay empty, and as homely as it all still seemed it just felt so empty.

Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of still air around him, and nothing could have prepared him for what he would find upon following the soft sniffles he heard in the distance.

The Overboss had curled herself up into a ball and tucked herself in the corner of a mostly intact bedroom, hidden between the bed and the far wall. Her clothes seemed torn and her arms and legs were so scratched up that at first Mason assumed the worst. Despite his blood boiling at the thought of anyone hurting the Overboss he managed to keep his voice calm as he approached.

“Hey, Nora.”

“No,” she gasped, pushing her back against the wall as she reached for something hidden from view beside her. Mason raised his hands to show he was unarmed, feeling odd about giving a display of submission instead of dominance.

“Hey, Boss,” he said softly as he began to round the bed. Thinking better of it he took a step back, giving her room to escape again if she wanted. After all, trapped animals were the hardest to deal with. “Got half my men out lookin’ for ya. What are you doing in here all alone?”

“Go away,” Nora snarled, followed by a literal growl, one that resonated from her chest and not her throat or mouth like Mason often heard from the pups and cubs of his own gang.

“No, I don’t think so, boss. I think I’m gonna stay right here until you tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t tell you,” she muttered, pulling her scratched legs even closer to her as she looked away from the Alpha. “I get you’ve seen a lot of shit, but you ain’t never seen this before.”

“Try me,” Mason snorted, settling on the foot of the old bed when he was sure she wasn’t going to bolt. Twisting his body to her he waited.

“No one ever believes me until it’s too late, but…. Every full moon, I….”

Mason cocked a brow as she trailed off. “Every full moon, you…? What, turn into a wolf or something?”

Nora hesitated before nodding. Mason nearly burst out laughing but realized how serious she was. And besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t heard of things like this before. Sure, there were some back in his happy little gang that got a little wild and loose on a full moon, but that was nothing like what he had read and heard of before, especially growing up as he did, listening to the near animalistic howls of others.

_Lycanthropes,_ his mother had called them _. They believe they turn into wolves on full moons._

But then his mother had gone on to explain that there were ones that did turn into wolves given the right circumstances. When he had pressed her one how it happened she admitted she wasn’t sure. It could have been the institutes doing, or even radiation. Or maybe it was just one of those things that was. Mason had asked if she thought he would ever see one, his obsession with animals already apparent at such a young age but she had laughed and told him no.

Well, it appeared she had been wrong about that, too.

“Can I see it?” Mason asked, his voice filled with genuine curiosity, not mock or scorn. Nora hesitated before nodding.

“Yeah, I guess.”

—

The moon was high above, the sky around it adorned by stars millions of miles away, and it was full. Mason kept glancing between the moon and the Overboss, waiting for the moment it would happen.

He had already forgotten whatever bulshit excuse he had given his gang about why he would be out but they seemed to be buying it. Not a single soul was around except for him and the Overboss. Any other time, it might have been a dream come true.

“So, uh, how does it happen?” Mason asked, a little worried that it might all be a big joke being played on him and his entire gang was going to come out laughing at him for believing something so stupid.

“Painfully,” Nora sighed, rubbing her elbows as if they were already hurting. “I’ve, uh, never actually seen it happen myself but Nate– my late husband– has and he told me it was pretty interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“Yeah,” Nora breathed painfully, “Interesting. Bones break, then heal back in a new shape. Hair grows all over. The works.”

“So do you become an actual wolf or…?”

“Yeah,” Nora gasped out, taking a step back. “It-it’s starting.”

Mason’s full attention was on her as she tossed her head back, the light of the full moon illuminating her face as it contorted into a look of pure agony. She raised her hands to her face and that was when Mason saw it: he nails were no longer nails, but long, sharp claws. Snapping his attention to other places he could see the other changes throughout her.

He could hear the bones breaking, see them rearranging themselves into new shapes that didn’t belong on a human. Her legs seemed to snap back until he was falling forward on hands that bubbled and reshaped into something more akin to paws. He could hear her pained gasping as thick hair grew all over her, her back arching as her spine showed through her shirt that began to stretch out as her ribs expanded. 

If he blinked he would have missed it. Nora threw her head back but where her beautiful face had once been was a snout full of teeth sharper than anything that had once been human should have had. The only thing that remained of her was her eyes. And with a single blink, they were gone, replaced with something predatorial and hungry.

Mason was at a loss for words as he took her in. Three foot from ground to shoulder, dark brown eyes that stared back at him, and ears that twitched as if listening for something.

“Hello beautiful,” he muttered, reaching out a tentative hand to touch her. Ears still twitching, the Overboss, or at least what had been the Oveboss, lowered her head. Mason allowed his fingers to touch the coarse fur between her ears before setting his entire palm in the space and scratching with the tips of his fingers.

Mason felt as though his heart was about to explode when she suddenly leaped up and braced her paws on his shoulders. He thought for sure that it was going to be the end of him and closed his eyes tightly as he waited to feel those sharp teeth to sink into his flesh. Instead he felt something hot and wet nearly insert itself into his nose.

Cracking one eye open he watched as the Overboss stared at him expectantly, her tongue lolling from her mouth.

“You’re a playful one, huh?” Mason chuckled in relief and amusement, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Alright, alright. Normally I would be pittin’ ya up against something else to pass the time, but what do you say to a game of fetch instead? You know fetch?”

Nora tipped her head first to one side, then the other. At last she let out a bark so loud his ears rang before pushing off so hard he stumbled back. She disappeared for a moment before returning with the disembodied arm off a Mire-Lurk in her mouth.

“Good girl,” Mason cooed as she dropped it at his feet. He picked it up and waved it playfully. “Ready, boss? Ready? Go get it!”

He threw his hand forward, keeping a tight hold on the arm. He laughed as Nora took off after the imaginary arm, stopping several feet away before turning to glare at him.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed. “Alright, boss. For real this time. Ready? Go get it!”

Mason watched as the arm soared off into the night and Nora took off after it. Sure, there might be hell to pay if she remembered his little trick but as she brought it back to him with her tail wagging a mile a minute he decided it was all well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
